The SuperWhoMerPotLock Games
by hungryforpeeniss
Summary: In which the characters from Supernatural, Doctor Who, Merlin, Harry Potter & Sherlock fight to the battle of death because of the evil allegiance; Lucifer, the head Dalek, Morgana, Voldemort & Moriarty. Who will win and who will die?
1. Chapter 1

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dean," said Cas as they laid in the meadows waiting for Sam, "Lucifer isn't happy with you."

"I know," replied Dean as he turned -facing away from Cas, "Will Sammy be affected"

"I don't know," Cas quietly murmured.

Cas looked to the sky and worried gravely for all three of them. Tomorrow would be the reaping day, a day in which the separate worlds collided to battle in a game of death. A group of 3 from each world would go in together with only the hope of one of them making it through. There were 5 worlds: the Supernatural world in which death always stuck close to them like a piece of fabric straight from the washing dryer, the mundane world that usually lost, Gallifrey the wanders of the world and the new/old folks that could put up a big fight with their magic. The Winchesters, Sam and Dean have avoided each fatal reaping along with their friend, Castiel, the angel of the lord due to the fact that God always chose to save them from the evil wrath of the games. If all goes well tomorrow, God may save them yet again.

**SHERLOCK**

"JOHN!" Sherlock screamed as he stormed into 221b Baker Street, "I searched around and…" he falted as he saw him curled up with Sarah.

Sarah quickly got off of John and blushed mortified before asking Sherlock what the matter was. Sherlock couldn't respond right away. Without looking at them he murmured, "we're in."

The dull ticking from the monopoly clock could be heard through the silence. Finally John got up and asked, "Are you sure Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded before continuing on, "the other contenders are Amy Ponds, Rory Williams and the Eleventh Doctor from Gallifrey. In the Supernatural world, are Dean Winchester, his brother, Sam Winchester and an angel named Castiel. Old folk consisted of Arthur Pendragon, his wife Gwen Pendragon and Merlin while the New Age has Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Do you know any of them?" Sarah asked.

"No, but I do know they have all done great things," Sherlock replied.

As Sarah began to cry, Sherlock turned around to look at John and noticed his heavily, wearied face. With each passing year, John became weaker and weaker. From both their adventures and the physiological effects that kept breaking him from his encounters in the military. Sherlock knew that he would do anything to make sure John would be the winner. However, John being the kind hearted soul he was, would place Sarah before himself even if it meant his life was in danger. The brilliant Sherlock Holmes would have to think of a way to eliminate Sarah so John could go on.

**HARRY POTTER**

The golden trio stood in front of Albus Dumbledore's office, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall, their head teacher had instructed them to head directly to his office after dinner. The bushy, brown headed girl, Hermione, knocked smartly on the door. Immediately, the door opened and Dumbledore stood facing away tending his orange redish phoenix, Fawkes.

"Good afternoon, Harry, Hermione, Ron," he said to the trio, "Alas it has always come down to you three, has it not?"

"Sir," Harry began, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Harry, as you may know, tomorrow is the day the superwhopotmerlock games will have its 56th reaping and it will be the very first one you and your friends will be in. After all, age 16 is the entry form which I'm sure Ronald here knows very well."

Ron flinched as the image of his brother, Fred came back. Fred had been entered in last year along with his girlfriend Angelina and his brother George. George fortunately came back alive after viciously killing another contestant from Gallifrey. However, Fred had perished from the very beginning leaving a bloody mark in all of the Weasleys' bloodline.

Seeing the sorrow in Ron's eyes, Hermione piqued up and said, "But sir, the contestants are randomly drawn in a bowl! How do you know it will be us?"

Tears began to spring up in Dumbledore's eyes. He looked at the three students in front of him and became angry at himself for letting Voldemort win in the war. Oh, how these children so young have already suffered so much! Harry was startled to see such emotions in Dumbledore fore he was usually very calm and collected. He crossed the room to take a blue handkerchief and handed it to Dumledore.

"Thank you Harry," he said, "The contestants are never randomly selected. They are chosen by the head of the capitol…"

Hermione interrupted, "like Voldemort," she darkly said.

"Yes, along with Morgana, the head Dalek, Moriarty and Lucifer," Dumbledore continued unfazed by her interruption, "they choose the contenders that bring on the most trouble to them. It has never been about luck or chance."

"But that's not fair!" Ron cried out.

"We must make the best of it," Dumbledore said sadly, "Now tomorrow, I want you three to wear your best clothes. Looks are just as important as skills in this game. Now off you go and get a full rested sleep, tomorrow will be a long day."

The three of them headed back to their dorms at a loss of words. When they finally reached the common room, Hermione began to cry.

"Ha –Har –Har –Harry," she said in between hiccups, "What are we going to do?"

Harry hugged Hermione not knowing what to say. Ron seeing their exchange made his eyes darken and he left before wishing either of them goodnight.

"Where did Ron go?" Hermione asked after composing herself.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied, "I better check up on him."

"Okay," Hermione said solemnly, "goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

**DOCTOR WHO**

"Alright, cheery news!" the Doctor beamed.

"Cheery news?" Amy Ponds responded incredibly, "You call that CHEERY news?"

"Yes, yes, we're going to be in a game!" he responded excitedly.

"Doctor," Rory said dumbfounded, "it's a game to the death."

"Right, it will be an adventure!"

Rory and Amy looked at each other stunned. They had expected the Doctor to be worried, scared even angry but never did they expect him to be HAPPY! Having gone through a lot of strange encounters, Amy was able to recompose herself quickly before asking, "So when and where is it?"

"In the most important place of our solar system –the sun!" the Doctor remarked.

"Hey," said Rory to Amy, "We've gone through worse things, right? We'll go through this together, don't you worry."

"Together?" she asked, her face drawn in from worry.

"Together," he calmly said before kissing her forehead.

**MERLIN**

"Did you really have to summon me now?" a very annoyed Merlin asked the great dragon, "I was in the middle of a very wonderful feast!"

"Meeerlin!" the dragon hissed, "your duty is to guard Arthur not to feast!"

Merlin grumbled and in a snarky tone he said, "There is no reason to protect Arthur anymore! He is safe!"

"SAFE?" the dragon bellowed, "Merlin, have you forgotten the reaping is tomorrow?"

"Is that tomorrow?" an awestruck Merlin asked.

The great dragon groaned. Not once in 2 centuries has anyone been as stupid and careless as Merlin –bless the boy, fore he was young but to know that he might grow up to be the great wizard was frightening. However, the great dragon also knew of another great wizard in the new age; Harry Potter. Unfortunately, that same boy was casted for the same game as Merlin. It would be a great loss for both their worlds to suffer from the loss of these boys. Morgana had finally escaped their confined cell and joined forces with the other evils of the worlds; Voldemort, the lead Dalek, Moriarty and Lucifer the devil. He knew she would find a way to place Arthur's name into the bowl to be reaped.

"But sir," Merlin said interrupting the dragons' thought, "Arthur has never been chosen before. Why now?"

"BECAUSE MORGANA HAS ESCAPED YOU FOOL! SHE IS APART OF THE GREAT ALLEGIANCE AND SHE WILL DO ANYTHING TO MAKE ARTHUR SUFFER!"

There was a pause as Merlin took this in. He knew the rules, did anything he could to make the people casted from his world to win but he knew even with his power, he could do little to influence the game. With the reality that he might lose his best friend to such a terrible game, Merlin broke down.

With a condescending tone, the dragon lowered his neck to be at eye level with Merlin.

"Son," he breathed heavily, "all hope is not lost. You'll be going with Arthur along with Gwen as from the beginning you three have declared each other to be a group. You must protect Arthur with all the power you have."

"So, does that mean I am meant to die?" Merlin whispered quietly.

The dragon turned away before answering with a soft yes.


	2. The Grim Reaper

**(SUPERNATURAL)**

"Wait, sssh," Dean ordered, "Sam's coming."

Sam gingerly picked up a branch and placed it against the fence to see if it would burn up. It didn't so he went underneath a small flap and walked towards Dean and Cas who were already seated and halfway through finishing their meal.

"Did you get the pie?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yea, here it is!" He pulled out a small pie from his satchel which Dean quickly grabbed from his hands.

"You're a good man, Sam!" he said before taking a bite. Sam gingerly watched Dean take a bite and saw Dean's face contort. He laughed as Dean started yelling at him.

"THIS AIN'T PIE! THIS IS CAKE! WHERE'S MY PIE, SAMMY?"

Sam who was rolling on the ground laughing could not muster a reply. Even Cas cracked a smile which Dean saw from the corner of his eyes.

"This isn't funny, Cas," Dean growled.

"Yes it is," Cas said simply.

Sam who had finally controlled his laughter sat right side up again and faced Dean, "Sorry, they had no more pie left," he chuckled, "so I figured a cake disguised in pie was good enough."

Dean rolled his eyes before smashing the pie into Castiel's face, "And that's what you get for laughing!"

Castiel dumbstruck by what Dean just did, stared at him wide eyed with his crystal clear, blue eyes, "I don't understand why you did that," Cas stated, "It's not very nice."

In a not so manly way, Dean giggled and wiped the cream off of Castiel's face.

"I'm sorry, Cas. Do you want a bite instead?"

Cas smiled at Dean's inclination towards friendship and helped himself.

"So Cas, any word from the reaping tomorrow?" Sam inquired.

An uneasiness draft fell upon them. Castiel couldn't muster the strength to look Sam in the face and tell him what was going to happen. So Dean piqued instead, "We're being reaped, Sammy."

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled, "Why isn't god saving us?"

"He got better things to worry about, I suppose," Dean stated simply, "I think we should start cleaning out the impala."

Sam nodded worriedly, "Yea, I'll start that now," and went under the fence without bothering to see if it was hot. With a new strain above their head, Sam was becoming reckless. Now with Sam out of earshot, Dean turned to Cas.

"Cas," Dean paused unsure of what to say, "can you promise me you'll look after Sammy. Don't worry about me just keep an eye for Sam. Can you do that for me, Cas?"

"But Dean…"

"No, Cas," Dean interrupted, "please, just save Sam. Please, Cas."

"Okay Dean," Cas said softly.

"Thanks," Dean whispered solemnly and laid there rested on his arms with his eyes closed. Castiel his angel guarded him as he rested.

**(SHERLOCK)**

"JOHN!" Sherlock screamed again, "how am I supposed to…"

John strolled in with a surprised smirk on his face. Without letting Sherlock finish his sentence, he tied Sherlock's tie for him before rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Thanks," Sherlock mumbled.

Silence fell between them.

"So, should we go?" Sherlock asked casually like they were going out for dinner and not to meet their certain death.

"Yea, why not," John replied grabbing his coat, "we need to pick Sarah up first though."

Sherlock nodded before heading out the door and to his car. It would be a long day he thought. When John finally joined him, he reversed his car and took a left –within minutes, he was at Sarah's apartment.

"I'll get her," John said already getting out of the car.

Now Sherlock was left to ponder over his thoughts. How could he convince John to leave Sarah during the games? He already knew how he would make John survive but it would only work if Sarah was out of the picture. Hopefully, he could persuade Sarah to get items from the cornucopia and she would die there. But he had to make sure that she would die or else the plan wouldn't work. Maybe he could…

"So yea," John said as he opened the door, "Sher, hope you don't mind that Molly also catches a ride with us?"

"Oh yea, not at all," Sherlock said smiling at Molly, "Hurry up."

Molly blushed as she got in after Sarah.

"Thanks for the ride," Sarah said sweetly.

"Uh huh," Sherlock mumbled.

"Don't worry," John whispered, "he's always grumpy."

Sarah giggled as she kissed John. Sherlock looked away in jealousy at John's new focus. Before her, it was always him and John doing everything together. Over time, Sherlock developed a certain fondness over John that could never be overlooked except by Sherlock himself and John.

"Shit," Sarah said as she pulled away from John.

All four fell silence as they looked around the ceremony. It was the nicest the boulevard ever looked, decorated with the faces of previous, dead tributes.

"I wonder what trio will die this time," Molly said quietly.

The other three looked down, unsure whether or not they should tell Molly. After a quick debate within Sherlock's head he decided he would respond;

"Me too. Let's hope the odds are in our favor!"

**(HARRY POTTER)**

Hermione barged into the boy's dormitory, her brown, frizzy hair bouncing everywhere. She frantically went to Ron's bed who woke up in a start surprised to see Hermione's eyes filled with angry tears.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" she screamed, her tears starting to fall, "WE DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THIS!"

The three other boys, Harry, Seamus and Dean woke up with a start.

"Blimey, Hermione!" a bewildered Dean spoke, "What's the matter?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron and he shook his head. At this point, Harry decided to speak up:

"Mate," he paused, "you're looking at your future tributes."

There was a stunned silence and then Seamus spoke up, "you can't possibly know that! The tributes are always drawn up in random, aren't they?"

"Nah," Ron said quietly, "they are drawn according to the evil allegiance."

"That's against the rules!" Dean interjected.

"Yea, why don't you tell the allegiance that," Hermione huffed.

No one said anything for a while until Harry decided to break the silence:

"We might as well get dressed and make a good impression he said,"

"We could…" Hermione faltered.

"What?" Harry piqued.

"Escape. Like apparate to some forest and just live off in our own. It wouldn't be that hard," she said.

"I can't," Ron said softly, "I can't just leave my family like that. Not Ginny, I couldn't do that to her."

Harry silently thanked Ron for saying that. Even if he died, he couldn't possibly let Ginny deal with it alone and he certainly couldn't make her come to avoid his own fate!

"Then we better get dressed," Hermione sighed.

Ron ushered Hermione out and the rest began to change slowly into their robes.

"Harry," Dean began, "thanks for saving the wizardly world, mate."

Harry nodded not knowing what to say. He never did end up saving the world –through a fluke of luck, the elder wand had decided that Voldemort was its true master and it had defeated Harry. Luckily, Voldemort had let Harry live knowing it would kill him more to watch his friends suffer at his failure. Knowing that they were both staring at him, Harry quickly left the room where he saw Rona and Hermione snogging. They broke apart when they saw him.

"Uhm, so yea, bye," Hermione stammered as she fled to her dorm.

Harry grinned at Ron as he watched his face turn red, almost matching the roots of his hair.

"So," he smiled slyly, "how was it?"

"Shut up," he grumbled.

Harry chuckled as he watched Ron make his way into the dormitory. Then a sudden realization came to him –only one of them could make it out alive.  
-

**(DOCTOR WHO)**

"Oooooh food!" Amy exclaimed as she saw the platters stacked upon one another, "do you think it's okay for our digestive system?"

"Considering we're the only humans here, no, I don't think it is meant for us," Rory answered.

"AH YES! DROOBLES!" the doctor beamed as he picked up a round, brown ball. He bit into it and yellow custard leaked out.

"Eugh," he coughed, "I HATE custard!"

Amy rolled her eyes and she took both boys by the arm and took them on a stroll through the planet. They looked around noticing all forms of living forms –even the weeping angels were here but they were obviously being constantly regulated by the peacekeepers. Rory tapped her shoulder and he pointed in the far off distance at a shorty, stumpy robot. It was a dalek on the stage!

"Ah, the previous winner," the doctor presumed darkly.

"Previous winner?" Amy inquired.

"3 years ago, he won the games but only because the head dalek practically eliminated every other contestant to help him win."

"So, what does he do now since he won?" Rory asked.

"He trains the other tributes," the doctor stated simply, "don't expect too much help from him. I suppose that the head dalek has instructed him to not give us help throughout the tournament."

They watched as the dalek rolled towards the middle of the stage. With its robotic hands, the dalek adjusted the microphone before speaking:

"Hell-o," it said, "to-day, we are here. To pick new. Contestants for our game. Yes, we have the doctor. Amy ponds. And. Rory. Wi-lli-ams. Please come up."

Amy Ponds proudly stormed up there with a mean glint in her eye. Rory followed rather shakily and the doctor after him, a bemused look upon his face.

"ell-o," the doctor mocked the to the dalek, "the name is do-c-tor."

The dalek stared at him before saying, "fol-low me."

The 3 followed not knowing what was going to happen behind the stage.  
-

**(MERLIN)**

"Why are you in such a dreary mood?" Arthur asked.

"If you didn't know Arthur, today happens to be reaping day," Merlin replied drily.

"Yes, but that has never bothered you before, has it?" Arthur remarked.

"Yes, but this time we're going to be in the damn game" Merlin thought to himself. However he was spared an answer as Gwen came running towards them. She kissed Arthur thoroughly before giving a courteous hello to Merlin.

"So boys," she spoke, "how are we planning this celebratory event today?"

In the old folk, those who were rich or within the higher power were usually spared from the reapings. Of course that wasn't in the rules but it was well known that the royal families were never affected as they supplied many riches to the allegiance. So without knowing the terrors, they innocently thought the games were great fun and were to be enjoyed and celebrated. Gwen, who would not suspect to be a part of the 56th games would receive a not so pleasant surprise that she'd be a part of this years "celebratory" event.

"A great feast like always," Arthur beamed, "and much events like last time."

He strolled away with Gwen without realizing Arthur's worry. Like a puppy, Merlin decided to follow him while he continually worried about what would happen. The reaping would happen in T-minus 10 minutes and he still had no idea how he could change the outcomes. With 3 minutes left, Gaius appeared on the stage –their future mentor. He had won the games a decade ago and was now forced to train the new tributes. It was a sad job –having to meet children and then watch them die but it was either doing that job or dying yourself. Merlin watched Arthur's father, the king of old folk, walk up to the podium to do his annual speech. The reaping would begin.

"Welcome," he started, "we are here again to honor the fallen and diminish the days of chaos. 56 years ago, the war ended and the great allegiance won. Now as sacrifice, we invite 3 heroes to help us glorify these events."

The annual music began to play. As it came to a stop, Gaius drew a name from the bowl and shouted:

"Guinevere Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon & Merlin Ambrosius! Please make your way up the stage."

The trio made their way up to the stage, peached, the blood drawn from their face. Gwen locked her hands between the two boys and Merlin caught Arthur staring at him –his gaze penetrated in worry.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Gaius yelled as they reached the center of the stage, "here are our brave tributes for the 56th games! Let them commence!"

Merlin knew the cameras were focused on them so he sucked in his breath and was determined not to cry. Gwen however, did not care and was sobbing. Her face turned red quickly and Arthur was trying his best to comfort her. Thankfully, the guards took them by the arm and dragged them backstage where they stood in front of a wooden door. It opened on its own accord and the guards shoved them in. The last thing the audience could hear was Gwen's gasp.


End file.
